For a game apparatus including an enclosure provided with a controller, a display, an operation unit, and a seat, a technique has been known that is for enhancing realistic sensation by vibrating or shaking an enclosure or a seat, depending on a situation in a game (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example). However, a problem is that, if a large portion of information entering a user's field of vision is information outside a game screen, which is the display, a sense of immersion is lost.
In recent years, a technique has been known that enhances a sense of immersion by expanding, in front of a user, a screen as a display, until close to 180 degrees, so that a large portion of a field of vision is occupied by a game screen (see Patent Document 3, for example). Additionally, a display device has been known that is a “head-mounted display”-type display device such that a user wears the display device on a head like a goggle (see Patent Document 4, for example).
Furthermore, for a movie that is screened at a movie theater, a technique has been known that is for enhancing realistic sensation by causing an audience to experience vibration by vibrating, seats, or by supplying odor or water drops to the audience from smell/water droplet supply devices arranged at backrests of front seats, depending on a situation of the movie screened at the movie theater.